Signal processing circuits such as digital-to-analog converters may need to be clocked to ensure that data outputs are properly synchronized. In some cases, feedback circuits are used to correct errors in clock signal parameters, including for example duty cycle and crosspoint.
A current-steering DAC is configured to convert a n-bit digital input signal using an array of n binary weighted switches. The switching mechanism enables currents to be provided to a current combination network. For example, where n=4, the currents are
  I  ,      I    2    ,      I    4    ,          ⁢      and    ⁢                  ⁢          I      8      (weighted to the binary digital input). The sum/aggregation of the currents provided by the switches forms the analog representation of the digital input signal in the form of a current output.